The Captain Affair
by Amphia234
Summary: Tintin and the gang realize that the Captain has been kidnapped. They go off to find him but this proves to be no easy task. Tintin is already confused with all of the "Master's" complicated letters but everything becomes more complicated when he meets a girl- Cynthia. Can the great Tintin save the Captain, fight his nightmares, and at the same time figure out who the "Master" is?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all! Ok, so I'm Amphia234 and I'm VERY new to Fanfiction. This is my very first story so please don't flame me! Constructive criticism is allowed however. I've had this idea for a long time and decided that I would publish it here. So, for your reading pleasure I present "The Captain Affair" ! (cheesy name, I know...)**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Tintin! I'm from the Daily Herald and just wanted to ask a few questions!"<p>

"Don't listen to him! I'm from the Sun Times and wanted to ask you some questions!"

"Mr. Tintin! Wait, I'm a real reporter and—"

"Ag! Leave me alone!" Tintin snapped at them angrily clenching his fists. Everyone was silent for a while, then—

"Mr. Tintin!"

"Ignore him! I'm—"

Tintin broke into a run trying to escape the endless questions. He knew what "a couple of questions" meant—it meant sitting him down and asking him random things until he realized that he had wasted 6 hours of his life… He kept running until he got to Marlinspike. _Perfect_ he thought happily. He rang the doorbell praying that the reporters wouldn't get to him before Captain Haddock.

"Why it's you, Mr. Tintin! What a pleasant surprise!" it was Nestor

"Hello, Nestor. May I please come in? I'm being chased by reporters." (ironic, since Tintin _is _a reporter right?)

"Of course!" Nestor moved so that Tintin could enter. He wasted no time locking the door.

"Is Captain Haddock home?" Tintin asked

"No, he is not. He told me that he was going out for a walk, about an hour ago. I suspect that he is still out on his walk." Nestor took Tintin's coat

"Thank you. Is it OK if I wait for him?"

" Yes that's fine. If you would like anything don't hesitate to ring me."

"Yes, thank you." Tintin took to the sofa and lay down. Ever since the great moon trip, reporters had been following him everywhere. But, that wasn't the worst part. The worst was his nightmares. Something horrible had happened on the moon trip. Tintin closed his eyes trying not to think about it. Then he fell asleep.

_Tintin got up from his bed. There was a creaking noise coming from below. He quietly tip-toed towards the step when he heard a snore. He yelped then covered his mouth and continued his descent._

_He walked down the steps and then he heard paper crackle beneath his feet. He mentally slapped himself._

"_Hunh? Who's there?" It was Wolff, he was hunched over a small desk, pencil in hand._

"_Oh, it's only you Wolff. Thank goodness!" Tintin walked over to him "what are you doing?"_

"_Me? Oh I'm writing a letter, but it seems that now you're here I don't need it… no I mean I do." Wolff clutched his head "but why sacrifice myself?" he whispered to himself_

"_Wolff? What on Earth are you talking about?"_

"_Me?" he cackled at Tintin and grabbed him forcing him towards a capsule_

"_What are you doing? Wolff?"_

"_I am not going to die today." Was all he said and he opened the capsule, then pushed him inside locking the door._

"_Wolff! If this is a joke it is NOT funny! Open this door at once!" Tintin banged on door but it was at least two feet thick_

"_No thank you, Tintin!" Wolff then pressed the button that opened the second door, one that led to outer space. The one that led to a most certain death._

"_I was actually going to sacrifice myself to give you guys all extra air, but thanks to you, I don't have to!"_

_Tintin was sucked out. He screamed but he should have done that a LONG time ago. "Help! Wolff!" his words were sucked into nothing as he began losing air. His last thought before succumbing to darkness was; so, this is how I'm going to die._

Tintin awoke gasping for air in a cold sweat. "It was only a dream—or nightmare." He sucked in as much of the air as he could hand on his chest.

"Tintin! Are you OK? I heard a scream and ran here as fast as I could!" Nestor looked very concerned

"I'm fine, Nestor. It was only a nightmare. _The same one that I've been having for months…_

"Is the Captain _still _not here? How long has it been?"

"It has been about three hours… since you came. Which means that he has been gone for 4 hours…"

Nestor frowned " He never leaves for more than 2 hours."

"Maybe he was in extra need of a relaxing walk." Tintin suggested

"He seemed fine, not stressed. In fact one could argue that he was in extra high spirits." the doorbell rang.

Nestor went to open the door. Tintin prayed that it wasn't the reporters back to annoy him again

"Oh! Hello, Professor! How nice it is to see you!"

"Calculus? My dear friend!" Tintin said and went to greet him

"Hello, Tintin How wonderful it is to see you!" Calculus gave him a big hug

"How are you?"

"Really? I am too!" Calculus smiled at him

"No, I said how are…" Tintin trailed off in defeat. Calculus was deaf without hearing aids

"I have important news to tell you. The professor took out his pendulum. "My pendulum says that Captain Haddock has not gone on his walk in the right direction."

" How can you tell? How do you know?"

"Well, I don't have any sows but the pendulum told me that the Captain was on a walk. However, I fear for the worst."

"Which is?" Tintin looked at him eagerly

"I fear that the Captain has been… kidnapped!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dunh dunh dunh! I just couldn't resist ending it there! If you like it so far please tell me. If you don't... still tell me! Please review, it gives me the motivation to go on!<strong>

**Till later, **

**Amphia234**


	2. Sorry!

Sorry but this story is on pause guys! I've been very busy with another one of my stories. I can't seem to find time for BOTH of them. I promise that I will update as soon as possible, maybe even by tomorrow but until then, this story is on "hiatus" (I think that's the word...)


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to make an effort to write this story but I have major writer's block and have no creativity whatsoever, so please try to not cringe though this horrible chapter…**

**It may be shorter than my last chapter, just a warning...**

* * *

><p>"What?! How can a ball attached to a piece of string tell you that the Captain has been kidnapped?" Tintin was in disbelief, how could <em>anyone <em>capture the Captain? He had such a horrible temper and was a bit dangerous when angry

"Sing? I don't sing but—"

"No!" Tintin quickly took a piece of scrap paper on the table and found a pen in a drawer; he wrote _I don't believe that the Captain has been kidnapped. That's ridiculous! _

"Well, if I ever…!" the professor crossed his arms and huffed when he read it "Fine then do _not _believe, but when—" the doorbell rang. Tintin prayed again

Nestor ran to open the door and frowned when he saw what was there—a box. " A package?" he picked it up

" Nestor, careful! It could be a bomb!" Tintin gabbed the package from him and looked at it "for me?" he cautiously opened it and realized—"a letter?"

"What does it say?" Nestor asked. Calculus walked over and peered over their shoulders "it seems to be a letter…" he stated

"It says; _We heated ash pina arrived striped crazy-at Bella's-house then-we-spelled C-A-P-T-A-I-N, __**Master**__. _What? What does it mean?" Tintin asked aloud staring at the riddle

"What does it mean?" Professor Calculus repeated

"What a strange riddle…" Nestor said

"Give me an hour, I'll figure it out." The professor grabbed the letter and sat on the sofa.

* * *

><p>Tintin paced the room anxiously. Every second they spent trying to solve the riddle the Captain was probably being tortured, Tintin shivered praying that he was wrong. He wondered who had taken Captain Haddock and more importantly, <em>why<em>. The Captain didn't know anything that Tintin didn't know, so why not him?

"Aha! It was so simple!" Tintin almost squealed, he ran to the professor "The letter says: _We have the Captain_…" everyone went silent

* * *

><p>Captain Haddock awoke in a dimly lit room. He tried to walk forward but realized that he was tied to a chair and that his mouth was covered. He burst into anger.<p>

"Mmmm mm! Mmm! M—" he was so angry he could-

"Captain! Calm down! No one's going to hurt you… yet." A familiar voice said. He saw a figure in the shadows watching him, the man stepped into light "Recognize me?" he laughed

"Mmm?" the Captain frowned in confusion. The man had bright red hair, freckles, and a short beard. His face was grim.

"It's me, Chester." The Captain's eyes widened. Chester ripped the gag from his mouth and he gasped. Captain Haddock took a moment to recollect his thoughts then he said;

"Bashi-bazouk! Backstabbing bearded—" Chester punched him in the jaw

"You never used to shut up." He muttered rolling his eyes

"Why? Why would you capture me?" the Captain said his pride hurt

"Do you honestly think I wanted to capture you? You're my chum! Unfortunately, the Master wanted you. I have to do my job."

"Why did you even join this business?" Haddock's jaw hurt

Chester chuckled "I joined because I had to. Times were tough. My boat sank, I lost all my money to gambling and debt, my wife left with the children…" his face didn't look as grim but more depressed and in pain "they gave me a deal. They said that they would provide for me if I did whatever they said. I agreed and here I am. How ironic it is that my first job was to capture a friend." He laughed again and went out the door.

* * *

><p>l<p>

"You were right." Tintin said unhappily

"I was right." The professor muttered

"This is our only clue… how can—" the doorbell rang "How many people want to visit us today?" Tintin groaned and opened the door. There stood a pudgy man. He wore a tuxedo and had tan skin. He was rather worried

"You Tintin?" he had a thick Syldavian accent

"Yes, who are you?"

"I am Ydenla. Have important news." He entered quickly looking behind him nervously

"Captain Haddock, friend of yours has been stolen. He is in New York. You go there, quickly." He rushed

"Wait! How can I trust you?" Tintin asked suspiciously

"You must, they are coming to me to kill! You must!" he quickly left and slammed the door

"How peculiar…" Tintin wondered

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"What was that!?" he ran outside but Calculus remained in the house, Ydenla was on the ground bleeding badly "Ydenla!" Tintin ran next to him

"Go to…" he coughed "New York. Captain Haddock there. Friend there." He coughed again "Cyn…" his eyes stopped blinking

"Oh no…"

* * *

><p>Tintin watched as the ambulance left. "I feel like this is my fault." he whispered "but then again, the man chose to come here… but I should have believed him… but how could I? I'm in dangerous business, I can't trust anyone." He sighed and went back to the house. "I must go to New York to find the Captain and a girl named Cyn will help me? Or is Cyn part of a longer name?"<p>

"Tintin! Why did you go out?" Professor Calculus exclaimed as soon as he entered. Tintin just shook his head and went upstairs

"Tintin?" the reporter opened his door ignoring Calculus. Then he realized something... Where was Snowy?

"Snowy? Where are you? Did I bring you here?"

"Woah! Woah!" Tintin looked under the bed

"Snowy? Why… what on Earth are you doing there?"

"Woah!" Snowy cried wiggling—he was stuck

"Don't worry, Snowy." Tintin reassured and began to pull Snowy out. Once the white dog was free Tintin began to scold "Snowy! You know better than to—" a black cat ran from under the bed as well and Snowy ran after it "Wait!" he sighed and grabbed his suitcase, he would get his dog later.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed and all. It's kind of a filler chapter and as I said I have NO creativity whatsoever. Also, I'll try to make sure the love interest isn't rushed. I've got some ideas...<strong>

**Till Later,**

**Amphia234**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok… so now on to New York! Yay! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it too!**

"Goodbye, Tintin!" Professor Calculus waved at him and then went back to his pendulum

"Safe journey!" Nestor called waving his handkerchief

"Goodbye!" Tintin shouted back "Now, we're off to New York, Snowy. We're going to the Americas again!" he said to his dog. The boat's horn went off and the ship began to move.

"Woah! Woah!" Snowy frowned "are you sure, Tintin! No one really liked us there…"

"Let's go to our rooms, Snowy." He put the terrier down and together they walked to their stay

The room had a bunk bed and a small table with a pretty vase of flowers on it. But, Tintin noticed something. A note. He went and snatched it from the table.

_Daniel comes panning can't create trays-real cats-bluntly Mary-finds prints-patting C-Y-N-T-H-I-A._

_**Master**_

"This must be just like the other riddle…" Tintin muttered "D-O… N-'T -T…R-U…S-T C-Y-N-T-H-I-A… Don't trust Cynthia? What? Wait… Ydenla said to trust a girl named Cyn but he didn't finish… He must have wanted to say Cynthia! But he said she was a friend… they must know that he talked to me and tried to kill him before any information got out… they must be trying to trick me into distrusting Cynthia." Tintin sighed "This is very confusing, I am no further from where I started than where I am n—" something was put on Tintin's face and he began to feel drowsy "No! I…"everything went black.

* * *

><p>The Captain wondered what his friends were doing. Did they know he was kidnapped? Did they even care? <em>Of course they care, you blundering idiot! <em>He couldn't just expect them to burst through the door and save him, although he and Tintin had done that countless times…

Being tied up to a chair gives you a lot of time to think and reflect on things, although your main thought is: _What's going to happen to me?! _The Captain thought about all kinds of things like:

_How did this all even start anyway?_

_Why did I forget my cane at the park?_

_I wonder if Nestor misses me…_

"Why, if it isn't Captain Haddock!" someone laughed. Haddock looked up and saw a man in a cloak. His entire face and body was covered and he held a knife and it was _very _sharp.

"Are you going to…?" he gulped nervously preparing for a painful death

"Ha! No, that would be a waste. This knife is just in case you try anything…"

"Why are you even keeping me here?"

"Well, I will give you only a small explanation. We have captured you as a lure to catch Tintin. We will kill him immediately as he will ruin our chances. And he has done it before. He can very well do it again. Then we will kill you and begin with our plan."

"Why not just kill me now? You can just pretend that I'm alive."

"Well, that would be a good idea but we need to use you before we kill him. We will torture you as way to get him to give us information. He won't budge even if we torture him."

"What? You're going to…?" the Captain swallowed

"Yes, we will do anything for his valued intellect. Anyway, I'll leave you now." The covered man left heartily

* * *

><p>When Tintin awoke he was tied to a pipe that was under the boat. He was in the hold. "How strange, how did I… they must have chloroformed me! That's it… but who… and <em>why <em>? Maybe they are associated with the Captain's kidnapping. I hope they didn't catch Snowy. Maybe he'll pick up my scent and find me. But the door is closed… you're on your own with this one, Tintin." Tintin looked at his ropes and realized that they were in a simple double knot. "My captor must have not been a boy scout." he laughed and managed to grab the edge of one of the strings in the knot. He pulled it and everything else came loose. "Perfect." He said with satisfaction and he looked around scanning for anything useful

"Well, if a pipe is useful then—a pipe!" he began to pull the metal rod with all of his strength until a piece came off, oil began to drip out of the hole "Maybe, I should have thought this through." He took the metal and broke a window.

_Crash! _

"They'll catch me for sure if I don't leave." He hurried out the small exit and took the pipe then he jumped. Since he was in the hold it wasn't much distance but the water was so cold that he wished that it had been a long jump. Luckily the pipe could float since it was hollow (except for oil). He grabbed on to it and began to swim. He was right he _should _have thought this through…

"Wait! Snowy!" he groaned "how could I have left him!" but he realized that the boat was too far away to catch up and the waves pulled him back three steps for every, one, it was hopeless. "My dear Snowy…"

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

Jack swayed, he had drunk one too many glasses of liquor and was paying the price for it "I'm- I'm going to my-my- to my bed. " he lazily walked to his room until he realized that he was assigned to watching the carrot-top "why-why-why me? I do all… all the work…" he walked to hold and opened it, there was no one, just a piece of rope and glass all over the floor "Oh, he musht have eshcaped." Jack slurred and he took a cigarette, he lit it. After just one blow he threw it behind him. It just so happened that that cigarette—still lit—managed to fall onto the broken pipe. You can guess what happened…

Tintin's POV

Tintin took a rest. He had been swimming for how long and his legs were aching badly. When he looked at the boat he saw something red… a fire? A fire!

"What! How did…? Snowy! Snowy is on that ship! No!" he cried desperately swimming back to the boat but it was no use. The fire must have run into some gasoline and a small explosion destroyed half of the ship. Tintin prayed…

**That's Chapter 3! Anyway, I know boats don't make horn sounds but it was for lack of a better word… I also realize that my chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter but I'm running low on ideas and this chapter was tough for me to write. If there is not another chapter for a few days do NOT be surprised. I need to think my story through a bit more… And before I forget, was it obvious that the covered man was the Master?**

**Till later,**

**Amphia234**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for such a long delay, I was trying to understand where my story was going. Thanks for being so patient with me guys!**

* * *

><p>Snowy POV<p>

Snowy ran under the bed as two large men picked Tintin up and left. _Snowy! Shame on you, this is the second time you've abandoned Tintin! You need to go after him! _ Snowy came out from under the bed and left the room.

_Now, where could he be?_ Snowy saw the two men carrying a sack around the corner,Snowy raced after them but when he went around the corner he realized that they were gone. _They must have taken him to the hold, but where is it?_ Snowy scanned the area until he noticed a door, it was locked. _How on Earth will I get in?_ Snowy tried to jump onto the knob but he was far too small.

"What do we do with him?" a gruff voice said, Snowy turned

"Let's hide him in the emergency boat. No one will bother to look there." _They must be talking about Tintin!" _Snowy followed the two men to the emergency escape boat. They put the sack into it and covered it with cloths. _Brutes!_ Snowy began to bark startling the men.

"It's a dog. What do we do with it?" the first said

"I don't know. Maybe we should throw it in the water, it's gonna wake up everyone." The second one tried to pick him up but Snowy jumped on the sack. "Maybe it knows this guy?" the first one tried to grab him again but Snowy backed away just in time and the boat tilted.

"Let's just leave him there, Bryan." The second walked away

"No way." Bryan tried to catch Snowy again and he jumped onto the boat, a rope broke "Oops." Bryan managed to crawl off but the boat tilted again and the last rope broke. Snowy fell along with the sack into the water.

"Oh well, we were gonna kill him anyway." Bryan left. _What? I must save Tintin!" _Snowy ripped open the sack revealing a tan face. _Tintin? _But it wasn't his master, the man had long black hair and he was fat. _Uh-oh, I got the wrong person! _ Snowy jumped off the stranger and began to paddle away just as the boat exploded. He was knocked unconscious from the impact and went sailing through the air into the sea.

* * *

><p>"Get up, Captain." The Captain opened his eyes. Chester was shaking him.<p>

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" The Captain yawned and Chester undid his bindings to the chair. His hand bindings still remained though "Where are we going?" he asked as he was led out the door

"To our new hideout."

""What? Where are we anyway?"

"We're in New York… _Texas_." Chester chuckled

"New York, Texas?" Captain wished he could find a way to tell Tintin but it was impossible without paper, a radio signal, or _his hands _. As they trudged along the desert the Captain realized that he was awfully thirsty.

"I need a drink." He rasped perspiring

"You'll get one later, drunkard." Chester rolled his eyes

"Please." The Captain felt sick and weak

"I told you already we'll get you one, oh look, it's the hideout." Chester pushed him towards a tiny cabin that stood literally, in the middle of nowhere. Chester took out a key and the walked inside. Captain Haddock could hardly concentrate. _I need a drink._ He fell to his knees "Get up, Haddock." Chester tried to pull him back up.

"A drink… a drink…" and he fainted

* * *

><p>Tintin could hardly move his arms and legs anymore. He was so exhausted from swimming so long. "Oh! Land! Land ho!" he cried happily. However, he was so tired so he only got to the island 30 minutes <em>after <em>he saw it. When he reached the shore he let go of the pipe and collapsed onto the sandy beach "Land…" was the last thing he said before he drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Tintin got up from his bed. There was a creaking noise coming from below. He quietly tip-toed towards the steps when he heard a snore. He yelped then covered his mouth and continued his descent but-_

"_Tintin? What are you doing?" it was the Captain_

"_I heard a noise downstairs. Want to come?"_

"_Ok." Captain Haddock followed Tintin quietly_

_They walked down the steps until Tintin heard paper crackle beneath his feet_

"_Sorry!" he whisper-shouted to the Captain who just shrugged in return_

"_Hunh? Who's there?" It was Wolff, he was hunched over a small desk, pencil in hand._

"_Oh, it's only you Wolff. Thank goodness!" They walked over to him "what are you doing?"_

"_Me? Oh I'm writing a letter, but it seems that now you're here I don't need it… no I mean I do." Wolff clutched his head "but why sacrifice myself?" he whispered _

"_Wolff? What on Earth are you talking about?"_

"_Me?" he cackled at Tintin and grabbed him forcing him towards a capsule_

"_What are you doing? Wolff? Captain!"_

"_I am not going to die today." Was all he said and he opened the capsule, then pushed him inside locking the door._

"_Wolff! If this is a joke it is NOT funny! Open this door at once! Captain! Help me!" Tintin banged on it but the door was at least two feet thick_

"_Sorry, Tintin. Neither of us is going to sacrifice ourselves!" Captain Haddock laughed as Wolff pressed the button that opened the second door, one that led to outer space. The one that led to a most certain death._

"_Goodbye, Tintin!" they both chuckled_

_Tintin was sucked out. He screamed but he should have done this a LONG time ago. "Help! Wolff! Captain!" his words were sucked into nothing as he began losing air. His last thought before succumbing to darkness was; so, this is how I'm going to die._

"No!" Tintin awoke gasping for air. _Again!?_ "It was just a horrible dream, Tintin. Get yourself together!" Tintin stretched and then said "Come on Snowy we must—" he remembered the boat incident "Oh, Snowy!" he began to sob.

"I must stop crying for him, I must find food." Tintin hiccoughed and got up. "Where can I find food?"

* * *

><p>Tintin had been on the island for about a week according to his calendar (a bunch of lines scratched onto a rock). He found out that the island had a fresh spring, plenty of coconut trees, and a large assortment of berries, however there were no animals that Tintin could find to kill. He was craving protein but he was not exactly willing to eat bugs.<p>

The island was hot and dry so Tintin had taken off all clothes and made a grass skirt. It was ugly and uncomfortable but he needed his clothes as blanket, the island became very cold at night. He had also fashioned a wooden spear with a sharp rock he had found by accident.

_Tintin got out of his "blankets" and grabbed his stick; he was using this as a make-shift spear until he found a sharp rock. As he wandered the island he thought about Snowy. He missed his presence and – _

"_Ow!" Tintin jumped as his foot fell onto a sharp object. "A rock?" he picked it up but then dropped it to look at his foot. There was an ugly gash on it and the cut was bleeding badly. He decided to go wash it then rest a little._

The gash still hadn't gone away. The skin had dried and formed a thin layer of protection around it but it could easily be re-opened and start bleeding again. Tintin was now making a raft that he could use to possibly hunt fish with and even escape.

* * *

><p>Tintin had been on the island for two weeks and his cut was <em>still <em>not gone. He had forged a bandage made out of leaves to cover it so he could walk properly but it still hurt. "There." Tintin had just finished his raft.

"First I'll scan the water to make sure it's safe." Tintin looked across the sea then he noticed a white ball. _Is that… no don't get your hopes up, Tintin. It could be a thermos for all you know. _Tintin pushed his raft into the water and began to paddle. _I should have made paddles of wood that would have been less tiring. _The white ball was nearing him slowly but steadily.

"Finally, let's see what you—" the white ball uncurled "Snowy?!"

* * *

><p>Cynthia sat at the bus stop awaiting her ride. <em>I wonder where Tintin could be.<em> She had awaited him at the dock but he never showed up. It had been two weeks. She entered the bus once it arrived and sat down at an empty seat. _I hope he wasn't killed, otherwise this would've been a waste._ The bus stopped.

"Sunnerton Street!" the bus driver hollered and Cynthia was the only one to get off. She took out her key and walked to the first house on the street. She unlocked the door and went in her home. She took of her coat and sat on her sofa.

_Ring, ring, ring!_

"The phone? I wonder who it could be." She went and picked it up.

"Cynthia?" it was Carter, he was part of the team trying to find Tintin before the Master

"Yes, Carter?"

"We just found out that Tintin's boat exploded. They searched the remains they could find of the ship but there was no sign of him or his dog, Snowy. We hope he is still alive."

"What? Do you know where the ship exploded?" Cynthia grabbed her coat again

"It exploded near the Poldavian Ocean."

"I remember when we were there. Remember that strip of land we saw? The one full of coconut trees?"

"Yes, I do! Why didn't we think of that?"

"Form a crew and get a ship, Carter. We're going to find Tintin."

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! Again, sorry for the delay!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**This must be annoying for you, having to wait a week or so for another chapter. Sheesh. I bet no one is even reading this anymore... but nonetheless Chapter 5…**

* * *

><p>Tintin yawned as he woke up from a restless sleep. There were no nightmares but he couldn't close his eyes. Would he stay here forever? Did anyone know he was gone? Could he save the Captain? He stood up and winced as he stepped onto his bad foot. <em>Something must be wrong, it's not normal for someone to have a wound such as this one for so long.<em>

Tintin had been on the island for three weeks now. No one had come to save him yet and he was becoming very lonely. He became more depressed and ate less. He thought more about his failed mission and how the Captain could be being tortured at the moment. It scared him. The fact that he was hurting his friend by not doing anything. Tintin sighed and picked up his spear to go fishing. He fished almost every day but he could never catch more than one each day and that was if he was lucky. The fish didn't like to come out.

Tintin pushed his raft into the water and looked into it for anything wriggling. He imagined a delicious cooked fish for motivation. Then he saw it. The biggest, thickest, and _slowest _fish he had ever seen. It was next to the raft eating some algae off of it. _Perfect, just have to aim—_

_Ho-o-o-onk! _Tintin yelped and dropped his spear. The fish swam away quickly and Tintin's only weapon sank to the ocean floor.

"No! No, no, no!" Tintin screamed. He was so angry with the world. So angry with that stupid fish. But mostly he was angry with the horn… "It's not fair!" he shouted and jumped off his raft to swam back to shore. He collapsed onto the sand from mere exhaustion.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long he had been laying there but after a while he decided to get up. He went back into the jungle to get food. While he was picking some berries off of a tree he heard-<p>

"Tintin?" he turned around. A female with dark black hair that fell nicely on her shoulders, bright blue eyes that gave you a slight chill when you looked right into them, and very tan skin stared at him in disapproval. "Don't tell me that _you're _the amazing, Tintin."

"…" he just stared at her. Was he just shocked to see another human?

"Ydenla, must have been crazy." She muttered. He wanted to raise an eyebrow but his expression remained blank "I'm Cynthia. Cynthia Laskintrop." Her last name was Syldavian but she had an American accent.

He only nodded

"Wait, where is your dog?" she stopped

Tintin turned and walked to their campout. Snowy was still fast asleep. He shook the dog.

Snowy got up and wagged his tail "have you caught any fish yet, Tintin?" Tintin just picked him up

"Ok, good." She stepped into the small boat and Tintin followed. Two other men began to paddle towards a larger ship.

_Cynthia… she's my supposed ally. She doesn't seem to like me though. _Then he remembered the Master's letter

_Don't trust, Cynthia_

Was it a trap? Or did he actually mean to protect him? _Protect me?! Tintin, you're becoming naïve. But, she doesn't appear to be so trustworthy. And the fact that she dislikes me says something, unless she's jealous… no, that's unrealistic. What is her problem with me?_

Tintin groaned in irritation and everyone looked at him. He did not respond however and they kept rowing. Cynthia eyed him for the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p>Tintin's room was small and he had to share it with Cynthia which was probably one of the dumbest ideas he had ever heard. Tintin always jumped to conclusions and was easily suspicious and she hated him. Bad mix.<p>

Her first words as his roommate were "Where are your clothes?" she wrinkled her nose as if he smelled awful (he kind of did, spring water showers are not exactly easy with your hands).

"If you lived on an island that froze at night you'd understand." Tintin stared at her feeling angry. She hadn't lived through what he had. She was just judgemental.

She stared back at him "You can talk?" she sneered

"Why are you so…" Tintin stopped himself before he started yelling "We're going to be sharing a room. If you keep up this attitude we're going to be having a lot of problems… namely _you_."

"Whatever." She got onto her bed and turned out the lights

he did the same "Sleep, Tintin. No nightmares." He closed his eyes

_Tintin got up from his bed. There was a creaking noise coming from below. He quietly tip-toed towards the steps when he heard a snore. He yelped then covered his mouth and continued his descent but-_

"_Tintin? What are you doing?" it was the Captain, he was the one who had snored_

"_I heard a noise downstairs. Want to come?"_

"_Ok." Captain Haddock followed Tintin quietly_

"_Tintin? Captain?" the professor had also woken up. _

_Tintin signaled for him to follow and they walked down the steps until Tintin heard paper crackle beneath his feet_

"_Sorry!" he whisper-shouted to the Captain who just shrugged in return. The professor shrugged as well._

"_Hunh? Who's there?" It was Wolff, he was hunched over a small desk, pencil in hand._

"_Oh, it's only you Wolff. Thank goodness!" They walked over to him "what are you doing?"_

"_Me? Oh I'm writing a letter, but it seems that now you're here I don't need it… no I mean I do." Wolff clutched his head "but why sacrifice myself?" he whispered _

"_Wolff? What on Earth are you talking about?"_

"_Me?" he cackled at Tintin and grabbed him forcing him towards a capsule_

"_What are you doing? Wolff? Captain!" the Captain stared at him "Calculus?"_

"_I am not going to die today." Wolff opened the capsule, then pushed him inside locking the door._

"_Wolff! If this is a joke it is NOT funny! Open this door at once! Captain! Help me! Professor! Please!" Tintin banged on it but the door was at least two feet thick_

"_Sorry, Tintin. Neither of us is going to sacrifice ourselves!" Captain Haddock laughed with the professor._

"_Don't worry Tintin. Maybe a miracle will save you!" Calculus cackled as Wolff pressed the button that opened the second door, one that led to outer space. The one that led to a most certain death._

"_Goodbye, Tintin!" they all chuckled_

_Tintin was sucked out. He screamed but he should have done this a LONG time ago. "Help! Wolff! Captain! Professor" his words were sucked into nothing as he began losing air. His last thought before succumbing to darkness was; so, this is how I'm going to die._

"Tintin! Calm down!" Tintin gasped. Cynthia was standing above him looking shaken "You were having a nightmare. You scared me." She shivered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Tintin asked her as she quickly wiped her tear away

"I'm not, you idiot." She glared at him

"I'm just going to get some water." Tintin left the room

* * *

><p>Cynthia's POV<p>

Cynthia sat on his bed. "It was so scary. He was screaming…no he was shrieking." Cynthia burst into tears "It was like he was… it just…" Snowy jumped into her lap "I could almost… feel his pain…" she shivered again and sniffled

"I thought you hated Tintin!" Snowy exclaimed

"I don't even know why everyone thinks he's so great." She said petting the dog "he's just a nuisance to me. So far all he's done is… is be annoying!" she petted Snowy faster " He's cocky, and a smart aleck. He thinks he's better than everyone else! I'm much stronger than him: 'I'm Tintin and I've fought drug dealers!'" she mocked angrily "Well, Tintin, I've got news for you; I've fought terrorists!" when she heard Snowy whimper she realized that she was squeezing the poor little animal "Oops!" she let go of him and Snowy scampered off

"I'm back." Tintin opened the door with a glass of water in his hand, well actually two "I thought that you'd want some as well." He didn't smile at her but gave a look of acknowledgment. As if he was saying _I remembered you._ She suddenly felt bad and embarrassed.

"I'll sleep in the… in the… never mind." She rushed out

"Why, Snowy, what's wrong with her?" Tintin looked at his dog who made no expression. He couldn't talk to Tintin if he tried anyway.

* * *

><p>The Captain woke up tied to a chair but in a new room. "Mm?" he realized that he was gagged <em>probably Chester's idea<em>. He thought bitterly. He tugged at the binds but knew it was useless.

"Morning, Captain!" the master had just entered the room. He laughed. Captain Haddock was really becoming annoyed with the Master's constant happiness. How can someone laugh when they've kidnapped a person and plan on torturing them?

"Mm! Mmm!" the Captain attempted to shout

"Captain, sometimes I wonder when you'll just stop blabbering. How did Tintin put up with you?" Now the Captain was angry and fairly shocked. The Master was usually happy-go-lucky if that was the word…nonetheless the master undid the gag on his mouth. "What do you want?" he seemed very annoyed

The Captain rasped "A drink."

"Oh yes. That's why you fainted." The Master went to the corner of the room and picked up a glass and brought it to a tap on the wall. He opened it and water poured out.

"I don't drink that disgusting liquid." He wrinkled his face in disgust

"Oh… I remember that about you… always wanting alcohol." The Master shook his head until he realized that he had partially given himself away "uh…"

"_Remember_? How do you… you know me?"

"No, I do not. You're going crazy with thirst." The master quickly took out a liquor bottle poured it in the glass and thrust it into the Captain's face. _I'll ask questions later._ He thought drinking the savory liquid. Suddenly he got an idea.

"I need more." He faked a wheeze "So, thirsty." The master took out a gun and untied the Captain's ropes. He pointed it at him.

"Then get it yourself. And don't try anything." Captain Haddock grabbed the liquor bottle and drank all of it quickly in the hopes of becoming drunk

* * *

><p>The Captain had gulped down three bottles of liquor so far and he was very far gone<p>

"Hic-hic-I wanna- wanna- gun too-" he slurred

"Shut up." The Master shook his head as if to say_ why did I walk into this one?_

"I wanna gun! Now!" he wailed and grabbed a bottle hitting it over the Master's head

The Master crumpled and fell. At this moment most would have revealed the Master but the Captain was too drunk and he danced out into the desert with his broken bottle. He began to sing "Toodle loo! Toodle lie! Come on Johnny, eat that pie! Come on Sarah, kill that fly! Eating, eating, killing, killing. Why oh why?!" he snorted and continued dancing until he collapsed.

* * *

><p>The Captain awoke with sand in his eyes. He blinked once, twice. But it wouldn't come out. He groaned and pushed himself off the floor. "Where—ag!" a sudden headache hit him. He rubbed his temples and looked around squinting. "What happened?" he felt woozy. The Captain suddenly got a vision of him dancing out here. "I must have gotten drunk. But, why?"<p>

"Maybe, to escape? Most likely…oh no… it was all in vain…"he spun around involuntarily and fainted wondering if he had made a mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know! This chapter stunk and I hate it to pieces but I tried...<strong>

**Till later,**

**Amphia234**


End file.
